


You want me to what?

by AlyssaDreams



Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) is the Worst, Best Friends, Betty Cooper overcompensates, Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fun, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, here's a little bit of fun during these difficult times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDreams/pseuds/AlyssaDreams
Summary: When Alice Cooper decides her daughter can't show up to a fancy dinner without a date on her arm and decides to make her choose one from a list, Betty overcompensates and tells her mother she has a boyfriend: her best friend, Jughead.A little drabble for my@riverdalebingoprompt: Fake Dating.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Alyssa's Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704157
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Riverdale Bingo Winter 2020





	You want me to what?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Here's my entry for the [@riverdalebingo](https://www.tumblr.com/search/%40riverdalebingo/blog/riverdalebingo) prompt Fake Dating. I haven't been able to be productive much but I had this little (unbeta'ed, possibly unfinished) thing done and thought we could use some positivity right now.  
> I hope you enjoy!!

It started out like this:

“I hear you still do not have a date for this event, Elizabeth, so I have taken the time to compile a list of eligible men available for you to choose from. I will need an answer by tomorrow.”

Betty stared at her mother, incredulous. Ever since the announcement for the fancy dinner party, her mother had been even more nagging then usual. She had been calling every day before she was set to return to Riverdale, asking Betty about her attire, her accessories, her makeup, and obviously, her date. And since Betty was single, she had none. 

At 21, Betty wasn’t in any hurry to find “permanent companionship”, as her mother would call it. She just wanted to finish college and get a job. But having her mother force an arranged date on her, simply because she “couldn’t show up at her age without a respectable man at her arm”, infuriated her. So she did the only she knew how to do, she overcompensated.

“I actually have a date, it’s my boyfriend. But it’s new so I didn’t want you to know about it just yet. Because you already know him. It’s Jughead.”

Well  _ shit _ .

* * *

“You want me to  _ what _ ?” Jughead asked, completely baffled.

“I know, I’m sorry. It’s just… She was nagging me about the fact that I didn’t have a date and told me she had a list of “suitors” for me, no doubt boring men she approves of because of their money or education, so I panicked and told her I was bringing you.”

“Yeah, and you told her we were dating! Betty, what the hell?”

“I know, I know. I just… overcompensated. She’s so infuriating. As if I was gonna choose a date from a list she approved of! At least if I’m going with you I might actually enjoy myself.”

Jughead snorted. “Yeah, because this is just my scene. You know I’m gonna be uncomfortable the entire time, Betts.”

“Well, then we can be uncomfortable together. C’mon, please Juggie?” She pouted, batting her eyelashes at him.

“Ugh, fine. I’ll go. But only for the food!”

“Yay!” She clapped her hands. “Now we can coordinate our outfits.”

He was  _ so _ going to regret this.


End file.
